Update R2
Our first major content release is here and we can't wait to hear what you think! Read on for more info about what this version adds. You should also check out this forum post for extra details (such as bug fixes and known issues). New Features and Improvements Reactive World The world will now react to the changes you make! Push on it and it will push back. What happens when you try to build a snow fort in the desert? A corrupted paradise in the middle of a healthy forest? Creature Awareness The creatures in Creativerse have awoken. They know where you are, they know what you’re doing. They can sense your presence and are drawn towards your activity. When they want something they’re much better at figuring out how to get it (for better or worse!) Who knows what other things have entered their brains? Improved Combat Animations and Effects Swingier! Punchier! Boff, Zam, Zip! We’ve added a new layer of combat effects to your weapons and to the creatures. We’ve also improved the responsiveness of your weapons and the rate of attack. The creatures might be smarter and tougher, but so are you! Increased Challenge I think you’re probably getting the point… we’ve made Creativerse a bit more challenging. But only in a good way! (we hope :-) Being able to stand around in the open at night and walk away from your computer only to return to find nothing has happened to you wasn’t very fun (right? :-) You better take our game seriously, that’s all I’m saying. Recipe Categories Should be a lot easier to figure out what you can make. No more jumbled list! Check out the newly sorted categories and tabs in the crafting station. Touchstone We’ve re-purposed and changed the way the your old “teleporters” work. Now called touchstones, these objects have the same functionality as the original teleporters with some added benefits! You can now set touchstones to be public, or not, allowing you to hide your touchstone from others. Instead of a port-crystal you can now simply hit a key (T) to select a touchstone location you’d like to warp to. Teleporters In addition to the touchstone we’ve introduced new craftable teleporters. These work in a completely different way, but allow you to create an advanced travel network. Craft a few and see if you can figure out how to link them all together! Day variations You may notice that some days look different than others now… The hints of a larger system to come... Fire Heat is really important now, and can set fire to things if they get hot enough. Beware surrounding your thatched house in fire pits. Unless you’re really cold. Or you like BBQ. New Elemental Effects It used to be that lava and corrupted water were the only things that could affect the player... Keep an eye out for all new dangers (and benefits!) in your worlds. Growth Some things can grow in Creativerse now (and more will be coming soon.) Can you figure out how to grow a tree? And Regrowth! We know what you were thinking: my friends took ALL the red mushrooms! Fear not, the world now will regrow some items over time too. Block Loot Blocks can drop more than one item! Some of your old favorites just might have bonuses :) Compass Indicators Check out the new compass indicators - your touchstone, players, and crafting stations will now appear on your compass to help you find your way around! Chat Colors Player names are now color-coded to match their compass indicator! Your chat window should be a little more parseable now. Chat Notifications “Hey when did you get here?” “Dude, I’ve been here for like, 3 hours! We built this entire house together!” “WAHHH?” Yeah, no more of that. You’ll see chat notifications when people join and leave your world! Visual Options We’ve added some visual options in the game settings menu that lets you adjust various visual effects: * Separate Lighting Thread Toggle - Turning this off should help performance on dual core machines. * Load Radius - Raise and lower this to affect how much terrain loads around your player (and increase performance on lower end hardware.) * Motion Blur - Turn motion blur on or off according to preference!To apply these changes (for now) exit and re-launch the game. New items * Fire bomb - a lovingly-prepared package of flaming doom. Do be careful around that thatch mansion of yours :) * Freeze Bomb - If a fire bomb is “too hot to handle”, this freeze bomb is “too cold to hold”. * Purification Bomb - Has an interesting reaction near corruption. * Corruption Bomb - Has an interesting reaction near nature. * Healing Beacon - Sending out a steady stream of good vibes. Corruption can’t stand it! * Hardened Lava Wall - The perfect way to hide the fact that you’re raising a baby dragon indoors. * Obsidian Brick Wall - Hmm. Looks like there’s a snout-print on the otherwise shiny surface. Pigsy, we’re looking at you. * Sand Castle Wall - Castles made of this fall in the sea, eventually. Or so I’ve heard. * Iron Bars - ‘Passing the bar’ has never been easier! * Iron Bar Door - I’m ‘behind bars’ and loving it! * Queen Bee - Likes living deep in honeycomb. Can drone on about politics, though :( * Ashwood Sapling - Keeps you awake all night with its crying. Will be big and strong one day. * Cragwood Sapling - ‘Aww, you’re so cute! Err. . . someone needs a diaper change.” * Elderwood Sapling - ‘Hey, I was young once, too!’ -Elderwood Bug Fixes Loot Bag Deletion We thought it was cool that loot bags destroyed all our doors and stairs. But the customer is always right I guess. Special Thanks: Saiyer, Zaxtor99, Tarot1970, EG/NL, ♥♥♥, Supervillainz, McCoucky, FuriousRage, Kormos, Neros, Treabor Prefab Orientation For some reason you guys wanted to pick the orientation of your fences. Weird. Special Thanks: Zarianosia, Morte Dl Dio, Dunapriv, FuriousRage, Eternal Rebel, RavagedSilence, EG/NL, Peter Camperer Mud Friction Whoops, this was never intended to be Alabama mud, just normal mud. A lot less friction now. Special Thanks: Eternal Rebel Invisible Sword It was just shy. We gave it public speaking lessons and now it has come out of hiding. Glass Lighting Glass and other transparent objects will now let light shine through them! Come on, these were our ‘privacy windows’! Special Thanks: Chris, Neal, sgreco1970 Missing Ice Cap Icon We lost our ice cap, but then we found it under some socks. Special Thanks: Tarrot1970, Jancs, Dunapriv, Saiyer, Eternal Rebel, Treabor, Neal Floating Fire Particle We gave you a limited form of superman’s x-ray vision (it could only see burning things), but you didn’t like our gift. Special Thanks: Minxall1, Eternal Rebel Inventory Character Visual Clipping The z-sorting for this render texture wasn’t accurate enough. Now your character won’t be all shredded up in the inventory screen! Special Thanks: Pairaka Torch Cube We’ve gotten rid of that pesky blue cube connected to the coal torch, but he’ll be back! Be on the lookout for ‘Blue cube vs. the World’ at a theater near you! Special Thanks: Eternal Rebel No Jumping at the End of the World Hey, we just wanted to make sure you didn’t meet Sinbad’s fate and fall off the end of the world, but have it your way! Special Thanks: Saiyer, SuperVillainz Doors Ajar We were trying to air out that dank pit you call a “home”. Doors should now default to closed instead of open. :) Special Thanks: #Kartofl, Morte Dl Dio, EG/NL, McCoucky, kinghob, emirfassad Wood Gate Shut Tight The wood gate should be able to open and close just fine now! Just don't trip on your way out! Special Thanks: Morte Dl Dio, EG/NL, Squidlips, Peter Camperer Wood Wall and Janky Wood Floor These were the same?! Psh. There goes our ‘double the quantity of craftable blocks’ strategy. The reference to that deprecated block has been removed :) Special Thanks: Tarrot1970 Wild First Person Arm Rotation Your arms are now fully under your own control. No unexplained missing or held-aloft arm hijinx. Special Thanks: Emirfassad Beacon Culling Issue Beacon’s would hide if you looked at them the wrong way. They’re not hiding any more! Special Thanks: Eternal Rebel Chest Item Duplication You know, just a bug that allowed you to duplicate any items put in the chest. This wouldn’t break the game in any way ;) Special Thanks: Thomux Other Changes Unified Crafting No more separate “basic crafting” menu in the UI - now all of your crafting happens the same way: by interacting with different types of crafting stations in the world. So how do you start crafting in the first place? The primary crafting stations now show up in the world, scattered around the landscape! Check your compass for help locating one when you first log in. The Great Goo Fiasco of 2014 (GooGate) Goo has been rebalanced! It’s been removed from a lot of the lower-end recipes, that way you don’t have to grind so early, and for the recipes that still require goo, you’ll be able to process mold (found in the stalactite layer) into goo. Potion Adjustments We’ve given our potions an Emeril Lagasse style update. We’ve revamped the recipes, and the results are far tastier and more effective! Ability to Clean Up Defunct Loot Bags and Chests We’ve made it so that if a loot bag or chest is defunct you can mine it up like a normal block. This will give you a dirt block in your inventory, but its better than having that loot bag stuck in your door for the rest of your life! :-) Known Issues There are a couple of things we know aren’t working as intended but didn’t want to hold up the build for! They’re listed here: * Single-click selection on forge and processor is not working. Either double-click or drag to queue up items in those stations * Items on the quickbar are not accessible in the crafting station, forge, and processor * Minor quickbar and drag-and-drop bugs (generally cleaned up by closing inventory) Beta Testers A huge thank you to the players who helped test this build! * Tarot1970 * jilleybean * 3dloki * Eternal Rebel * Minxall1 * Apolyon * Neal * Gilnidor Category:Patch Notes